The Impossible Quiz Book
''' ' The Impossible Quiz Book is the latest installment of Splapp-Me-Do's Impossible Quizzes. It will have 150 questions when all 3 chapters are finished being made, with 50 questiones in each chapter. Only two chapters are currently available to play: ''Close Encouters of the Furred Kind, and The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. Chapter 3: Spatula Future ''will most likely come out sometime in 2012. The Quiz Book has both the Skip from The Impossible Quiz and the Fusestopper from The Impossible Quiz 2, but also features a new Power-up: the Lifebuoy. This handy thing protects you from loosing ONE life, and lasts until you answer a question wrong. You could say it's an extra life! '''Note:' The lifebuoy does not work if you only have one life left, so use it at 2-5 lives if you want to use it. Link to chapter 1 Link to chapter 2 Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Furred Kind Chapter 1 contains the questions 1-50, and the available power-ups are a Fusestopper and a Skip Intro The story starts with The Impossible Quiz Book lying in the grass, when suddenly some sort of aiming device fills the screen, saying "Target aquired" and "Earth". We move to a spacecraft, and see a Phlovomite using the mentioned aiming device. The Phlovomite pushes a button, which releases a claw with a head, going down from space towards Britain. Then, we see the book lying in the grass, the camera zooms out so we can see Chris licking his... ahem, leg, while Phlovomite spacecrafts are gathering in the sky. The claw comes down right over the book, and we see the aiming screen saying: "Target confirmed". The aim moves to Chris, and change to: "Unidentified creature" and "Potentially lethal". The claw grabs the book, but right after we can hear a shotgun being loaded, then we see it pointing at the claw. The camera zooms out so we can see Chris holding the shotgun. He fires it, and the quiz begins... Answers 1. Carefully 2. Clint Eastwood (He's a good shooter) 3. 2:30’ ( tooth-hurty) 4. A femur 5. Click the empty SKIP arrow (It points the same way as east on the compass) 6. Click the word "What" (It wasn't a question, there was no question mark) 7. Illegal (Ill Eagle) 8. Press "H" on the keyboard (the alpHabet) (From the Orignal Impossible Quiz) 9. Blnd Pg 10. Either 7 or 8 (If one of the upper is tired: 8, if not: 7) 11. 4 (How many letter S in assassin?) (Because the last S is not a part of the word ‘letters’, the last S in ‘assassins’ is not a part of that word either) 12. Click the dots in order. : SKIP: Press the empty dot after 7, then continue 13. Corn flakes (lots of them fall on the floor) 14. Click the correct item (Pigeon/dolphin to the left, fork to the right) 15. >:C (Angry, because it's hard) 16. Click the word "question" (Answer this question=Answer “question” to this question) 17. Press "C" on the keyboard (sea=C) 18. The dictionary (Look it up under LIFE) 19. A tin (Question 2 of quiz 2) 20. Click Chris repeatedly 21. Drag the dot between the 2 and 1 and press 2.1 22. A yoglett 23. Pop the correct amount of bubbles, (either 18, 23 or 27) then click the arrow : FUSESTOPPER: Click the darkest bubble (Middle left one) 24. Click the words ‘far too’ (it turns into FART oo) 25. Seaweed 26. Yes (If not, the last question would be wrong) 27. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill 28. Drag off the body, then click the liver (De liver=the liver) 29. A yoglett (see Q22) 30. Press left and right arrows until Chris is hit by a tank (Left, right, left, right, left) 31. No U 32. Press "M" on the keyboard (1 in "a Minute", 2 in "a MoMent", none in "a thousand years") 33. You wrote it with your left hand 34. Biased (bi-***ed) 35. Press "P" on the keyboard (pee=P) 36. Drag the word “bowel” and click "Answer" (Bowel movements=Movement of (the word) “bowel”) 37. Click the button repeatedly until the bar fills 38. 25.81 (the square root of 666, which is the evil number) 39. People die 40. In my gentleman's area (or otherwise) 41. Wipe their arse 42. Press all the keys until Pig Buster dies (pig buster= weird flash game made by a dude on DeviantArt called gingerneck) 43. Type cast on the keyboard (The answer is (to) type CAST) 44. Drag the word mouse onto the arrow 45. Drag the word "ground" down, and fix the leaks under there (The under ground pipes=The pipes under (the word) “ground”) 46. There are 7 different questions: : 1. JFMAMJJASON? (Answer: D) January, February, Mars, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November (Answer: December) : 2. OTTFFSSEN? (Answer: T) One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine (Answer: Ten) : 3. MTWTFS? (Answer: S) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Answer: Sunday) : 4. ROYGBI? (Answer: V) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo (Answer: Violet) : 5. MVEMJSUN? (Answer: P) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune (Answer: Pluto) : 6. TIQTIQTTIQ? (Answer: B) The Impossible Quiz, The Impossible Quiz Two, The Impossible Quiz (Answer: Book) : 7. FFFRRPPHHH (Answer: That’s a fart isn’t it?) 47. Rub the mouse up and down the pole until the tesla coil that the Badly Drawn Dogs are chewing on is struck by the bigger tesla coil 48. 1 (how many key S do you need to make something ‘unStable’) 49. Drag the word "Life" onto Mars. If it doesn't work, try clicking some of the craters 50. Shoot (click) the headed hook three times Outro The camera is pointing at Chris, who hold the book, then, after he purrs a bit, a claw like in the intro comes down behind him, grabbing his neck and carrying him and the book out into space... Chapter 2: The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy Chapter 2 contains the questions 51-100, the power-ups are a Lifebuoy (a glitch makes it possible to get it just by loosing all the lives and retrying), and a Fusestopper Chapter 2 also featured boss levels: Q60 is a Phlovomitepong game, Q70 is a Pac-Frank game, Q80 is a Spatulons VS Phlovomites game, Q90 is kinda like pokémon games on Gameboy. If you attempt to use the tab cheat, the game will give you an auto-game over. If you use it here, a note will pop out saying,"HAXXOR ALERT! CALLING INTERNET POLICE!," and you'll get a game over like always. Intro The first part of the intro is identical with the chapter one outro, only with a previously tag around, and with blurring picture, as if it was old. The second part shows a Phlovomite fleet, then the camera moves down a cable, viewing space. At the end of the cable, we see Chris with a purple face because of choking. Then we move inside the ship, the cable is coming up, but we move to another room, where the King Phlovomite Plays the first question of The Impossible Quiz, and then getting Game Over. We move over to a sequence where two Phlovomites, have a conversation: Mysterious voice 1: Look! He has the book! - Also, I did a rhyme! Mysterious voice 2: There is no time for rhyme, 109. - We must take the book straight to the King. 109: What does he even want it for? It smells like cat piss. Mysterious voice 2:'' I know 109. Apparently this book contains the answers... - ...to that fecking quiz he's been playing on Earth's internets. - He says we're not going home until he finishes it.'' 109: OK, 42. What shall I do with ginger balls here? 42: Go and sling him in the cells with the other prisoners. - We can probably eat him. He looks quite delicious under that ginger fuzz. 109: Hmm, will do, 42! 42: FFFFUUUU- STOP WITH THE RHYMES- ONE-OH-NIIINE. 109 then throws Chris into a cell, and says: Quite a nice cell you've got here, ginge. - It's right next door to our No. 1 Prisoner, Norman Mapping. 109 walks away, and the cell is closed. An unknown voice says: Psssst... - PSSSST... Oi! - Oi! Ginger! Roll over will ya? I can see your nuts! Chris rolls over, and says: *groooan*... meeeow? The unknown voice says: Up here! To your left! - I'm Norman, I’m in the cell next door. And YOU sir, are our ticket out of here! Norman continues: You see that dusty old book over there sir? *points at book* - One of the guards left it there some months ago while cleaning out the cell. - It's a copy of '''The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. '- Phlovomite brains are unable to store information of any kind - So instead, they store it all in an electronic encyclopaedia... - anyway, let’s cut to the chase. - That book contains everything every Phlovomite in the whole universe knows. - Including... - ...THE KEYCODE FOR THAT DOOR!'' (Points at cell door) ''- You probably have to answer a few questions... - ...but how hard can it be!?'' On-screen text:'' YOU GOT THE PHLOVOMITE’S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY'' Chris goes through some of the book, and gets up the first question... Answers 51. Depends on the size of your mouth (how many bits (of something) goes in one bite) 52. Hello score (hi score) 53. Load " " 54. Click ALL the dots, the one in the question number too 55. Mostly harmless (Unless provoked :P) 56. All of the above (Think of really old games...) 57. Crab meat 58. Press "1", and then the "up"-arrow (1up) 59. Click the 59th square 60. A good strategy is moving to the center, and wait until you win 61-70 update: When update is finished, a big 5 fills the screen Cassette-o-matic 4000: Type ”” and click play : LIFEBUOY: Type lifebuoy and click play : (EASTER EGG: Type easteregg and click play) 61. Fifteen 62. Press the right key to kick, and the left to retract, repeat three or four times 63. Hold the up key to move the ring around the question number 64. The Mega Drive 65. Metal Gear Flaccid (meaning, unfirm or unstable, an opposite of solid) 66. Neptune (Pluto is a dwarf planet) 67. Residential 68. Don't do anything, the bomb will take care of it 69. Click 69 (question number) 69 times 70. I don't have any strategies that work, because it changes each time, just try and see how hard it is 71-80 update: When update is finished, a big 7 fills the screen 71. Italy (Because of Venice) 72. Shoot (click) all the phlovomite birds (if you miss any you're doomed) 73. Spatula Future 74. One (How many letter S in settler?) (Because the last S is not a part of the word ‘letters’, the last S in ‘settlers’ is not a part of that word either, just like in Q11 75. 10+10=100, 01001101+10000000=11001101 (though it says 1101101), 11011-01010=10001, 1001+0110=001111 or 11111+01001=101000 or maybe something else, but those are the ones I know about 76. Type 'u' (ewe) 77. Click "Lives" : FUSESTOPPER: Search for it, it's above the lifebuoy 78. Avoid being hit (A good strategy is keeping in the edges) 79. The Claymore of Impossibility 79 error: Click the tiny 'm' in 532(tiny m)0000 80. Win this AWSOME game (Hint: Spatulons can be killed by jumping on them) 81-100 update: When update is finished, a big 1 fills the screen Demo version finished: Click "Buy full version for only 1600 quiz points" 81. What a long, strange trip it's been 82. Unzip 83. Yoctosecond 84. Africa 85. Mash the broken one to fix it, then click "Lyre bird" 86. Move the mines around the center until they fall off, then click the center (from the flash, "the orbinauts") 87. 42 88. Crab's right armpit (giant enemy crab=meme) 89. Say gah! 90. Fight - Arrow down x2 - Bite - Arrow down - Bite - Arrow down x3 : When the Phlovomite has found a Fez, a big 9 fills the screen : Note: Phlovomite may send out other enemies, like eye-on-legs. For him, use scratch twice. 91. Pull the question over 92. Second from the right, top row 93. She is your bionic arm 94. Click X on all the windows that appear, until a window saying "click here" comes up, this time, click "click here" 95. I was saving it for question 95 96. Press X about 5 times,then a guy with a ballon will come,being smashed by a car(if you saw the intro it says at the bottom left corner "PRESS X TO JASON"). 97. Floater 98. Mash to fix the bottom left one, then click "Amber lambs" (meme) 99. Yellow, yellow, red, yellow, blue, pink (rhythm of happy birthday) After the weird things are clicked, an empty plate comes that says "the cake is a lie". (meme from Portal) 100. 5719 (Replica to the updates and the Fez) Outro Chris shows the code to the cell door, which opens. Norman comes out on the other side and says: Cheers, Ginge! He walks into the cell, and we see it's a Spatulon - Now lets get the hell out of here!... To be continued... - Look out for Chapter 3 - Spatula Future Chapter 3: Spatula Future Chapter 3 will have questions 101-150, the power-ups will be a Lifebuoy and a Skip . The Catastrophes (or Cat-Ass-Throphies) will still be not featured due to low requests of them. It was released in 30.1.2012.. QUESTION ANSWERS(provided by Chelaya and Don Pinstripelli): 101.Before christ 102.The upper right line 103.Dinosoar in a top hat! 104.2002 105.Four 106.Kick it up the arse(the question is how do you make a DINO-SOAR) 107.2004(the question boxes were from The Impossible Quiz demo from 2004) 108.Type "BANG" (you can create an univese with the Big Bang) 109.The lower left answer. 110.Click on the bomb. 111.G 112.Click on the dogs anus(its shaped like "X" , and X marks the spot for a treasure.) 113.Herr Schnipp(SCHNIPP = SNIP from a hair clipper which barbers use) 114.Click somewhere close to the yellow dot under the cat and the chair will collapse. 115.Pleistocine 116.The quiz's budget ran out. 117.Adolf titler 118.It blows your hand off 119.He doesn't have one 120.Click on Nyan Shat about 30 times. 121.Click on that blue time scar. 122.Dont do anything. 123.Click on the C(There is a fusestopper in the bush.) 124. Put your mouse outside the screen. 125. Click on the blue time scar and then click on the monster's eyes. 126. Top left. 127. Triassic Garden 128. DX 129. Click 'Mutts 'N Sluts' magazine. 130. Click the question number. 131. Rub both of the dogs until they disappear. 132. Australia 133. Type 'w' 134. Botswana 135. Barbarism 136. Drag the vines away to find the button on the bottom of the screen, in the middle. 137. A piano stuck up a tree 138. Rub the black thing as fast as you can, and click on the sign when it appears. 139. Bond (click the valve on the top right for a Skip) 140. Edam 141. Type 'cast'. 142. Click the 42nd 42. 143. Gabe Newell 144. Press 'Y'. 145. Rot! 146. Press '!' repeatedly. 147. The Battle of Hastings? 148. Blue, red, blue, yellow. 149. 410 150.Wipe out the quiz in order to save Chris. The Impossible Quiz Series The Impossible Quiz Demo - The Impossible Quiz - The Impossible Quiz 2 - The Impossible Quiz Book